The price of failure
by Paranoid-And-Kicking
Summary: Will Rumble survive? Will he be found before its to late? R'n'R to find out!  as I said this is my first fic so don't be to harsh with your criticsms please. :3 Thank you
1. Rumble

This is my first ever Fanfiction so it may not be very good... Please give constructive criticsm. This is mostly fluff and angst. This is from Rumbles POV so enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><span>The price of failure.<span>

Rumble had failed. And he knew it. He had been hiding within Soundwave for a while now, he had to come out and face it sometime. Hiding wasn't an option, nor was running… As this particular train of thought began to become more and more realistic for the doomed cassette-bot he was ejected forcefully from the safe haven of Soundwave's chest. He cowered. Just like a slagging Autobot, Soundwave looked down on him coldly as the other cassettes looked on in silence. A silence that was soon broken by Soundwave's monotone voice addressing the now trembling Rumble.

_"You have failed."_

_"No soundwave, I-I was just trying to- to….. Soundwave! P-please! Don't do it!"_

_"You are a disgrace."_

_"No…NO!" _

_"You are not worthy of being a Decepticon."_

_"Please….please Soundwave….."_

_"You are now…"_

_"N-no! Please! Don't say it! NO! I AM still-"_

_"You are a traitor. You are no longer of use to me. You are a failure. And the price of failure is termination." _

_"S-soundwave… please…"_

Soundwave didn't wait for the cassette to finish his plea, he shot Rumble straight through his side. Severing cables and various other less vital parts, Rumble's scream could be heard from all other the Decepticon HQ as he hit the floor, grabbing at his energon leaking side. Rumble turned flickering optics to gaze up at his attacker who stared down coldly. How was he not even phased? Thought Rumble through his foggy processor. He then turned his head to glance at his brother, Frenzy who could only stand and gape as Rumble bled out onto the steel floor.

_"S-sound, soundwave… Unh… don't- don't do this…"_

_The weakened Rumble raised his optics to stare right into his creators. Still nothing, no spark of emotion… then…_

_"Creator?"_

Soundwave paused for what seemed like an eternity, then…

_*SMASH!*_

_"UNH!" Rumble cried out as he was kicked across the room they were in into a nearby wall._

_"Unh….w-why?…"_

_"Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw. Attack."_

All of the Cassettes looked up at Soundwave in horror before looking at his rifle, then into his optics. They were colder, but now they were seeping with hatred. The cassettes sauntered over to Rumble and began to kick him, hard. Rumble screamed and protested but to no avail, in the end he fell into stasis lock.


	2. Alone

_This is the secound part of "The price of failure" I'm really sorry it has taken so long it's just I have been busy with holidays ^_^ So here you go!_

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?…. Am I offline? Is- is this Please, Primus no….."<em>

Sand. There is A LOT of sand… Rumble hates sand. He begins to hate it more when he realises that the sand is in his wounds. That makes him hate this slagging planet more, not to mention the humans, the energy sources….The Autobots… Everything that has led up to this Soundwave disowning him….His failure… Everything. Wait- there were error lights flashing everywhere, then…Stasis lock in- No…- 5...-_No-no_- …4...-_Soundwave please_…-…3...- _I'm sorry_…-…2...- _Help me_.-…1...-_HELP ME_!- Temporary stasis lock is now in progress.

Ratchet and Ironhide had long since been kicking up dust on the sandy terrain when Ironhide finally spoke.

_" I don't like this 'Ratch."_

_"I know 'Hide. You've said. 15 times. Or more. I am trying to tune out You know."_

_" This is a 'Con were talkin' about here. A dirty, filthy 'Con. And were going to SAVE his sorry aft. An Prime thought this was a good idea 'cause?"_

_"Ironhide if you don't- Oh Primus… Oh Primus no… That's… Dear Lord…."_

_" What are 'ya talkin'- Oh Primus….."_

Rumble looked around him, He was so cold…Wait… Why was he awake? His attention was the turned to two voices of which he didn't recognise, he couldn't see they're insignias either due to his optics being smashed.

_"Unh… Who-who are you?"_

_"Oh Primus…"_ came distant reply.

That was it. Rumble was scared now. He had no idea where he was apart from the fact it was sandy and that he hurt… Oh Primus he hurt…

_"Please….It hurts…."_

Ratchet And Ironhide looked down on a mauled and bleeding cassette with shocked expressions. Silence ensued for what seemed like eons but most only have been about 3 earth seconds until Ironhide was bought back to earth by Ratchet hurriedly shouting at Ironhide to alert the Ark and to help load a weakening Rumble into the medics ambulance mode.

_So this is it, Rumble has been found...But this is so not over yet.. ^_^! R'n'R if you want to. ^_^ real hardcore stuff happens next so stay tunned!  
><em>


	3. You're My Brother

You're My Brother:

_Rumble looked down at his unconscious twin with bleary optics, and there was that red Autobot… What was his name again? Ironhide? Yeah… That was it. Ironhide. And this Slaggin' Autobot was standing over his twin… His battered, energon leaking twin, with an almost… Sad look? For a moment the whole world stood still as Rumble stared from Frenzy to Ironhide not knowing what to do next when,_

"_Ya' gunna move kid?"_

_What? Is he… Talking to me?_

"… _That's my brother."_

"_An' this is a war."_

"_He's my twin… He's my whole. I'll die without him… Why?…"_

_Ironhide looked down at the little cassette-a-con with wide optics, did he really just say that? Did this kid… this kid… Oh Primus he's no older then Bee…._

"_Kid… I'm sorry… He came out of no where an'-an' Aw pit…-"_

_Rumble looked up at the Autobot with leaking optics, _

"_They'll kill me for this."_

_Ironhide stared at the 'Con in confusion, _

"_What 'ya talking about kid?"_

"_I'm gunna save Frenzy."_

"_Kid-"_

"_And then they'll say I'm a coward ."_

"…"

"_And then they'll kill me."_

"…"

"_And its. All. Your. Fault."_

_And with that Rumble picked up his twin and carried him in his arms away from Ironhide without so much as a backwards glance, head hung low and optics dim. And for the first time in his long life, Ironhide wished that he had died on that medical berth all those years ago…_

_Frenzy looked up at his twin with pained optics_

"_R-rumble?"_

"_Hey bro." Rumble smiled but didn't look down at his brother as he carried him across the remains of some human power plant, funny how that didn't matter to him anymore…_

"_Ya' should have left me behind."_

"…"

"_They'll kill you."_

"…"

"_Rumble?"_

"… _I know. But you're my brother. I had to."_

"_Even if it means you have to die?"_

"… _Yep."_

"_Bro."_

"_What?" _

"_I love you."_

"… _I love you to." _

_And with that Frenzy curled more into his brothers chest, as if being closer would stop the inevitable._

Ironhide looked at the Cassette-a-con in horror as Ratchet poked more wires and feeds into him. He had been with the kid since they had picked him up. He hadn't left the kids berth side in 4 hours.

"'Hide, get some rest" Ratchet sighed gently.

"…Nah, I can't not after I-"

"What?"

"… Nuthin', I just can't. Okay?"

The medic looked form Ironhide to the cassette and sighed again, probably not for the first time that day.

"Fine, But don't come crying to me when- 'Hide? You ok?"

Ironhide had his head in his hands, he was shaking so badly that Ratchet could have sworn he was suffering from what the humans call hyperthermia.

"Ironhide? What's wrong?"

Ironhide Looked up at the medic with a pathetic look and said in a small voice,

"Ratch' the nightmares are back again. And this time…"

He put his head back in his hands.

"The 'Cons in them."

Ratchet stood back, completely at a loss of what to say when Ironhide whispered.

"Help me Ratch'… Please… Make 'em stop…"


End file.
